


"Everything Was Blue, but Then There Was Green."

by AnAmericanLukas



Series: UsUk Stuff [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Characters to be added, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, that au where you can only see one color until you lock eyes with your soulmate, yeah that one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAmericanLukas/pseuds/AnAmericanLukas
Summary: Arthur loved the color blue, and was glad it was the only color he could see. The blue that colored his vision along with shades of grey, black, and white would always seems like perfection to him. Until one night after bumping into a guy in the street, he saw the color green.





	1. Everything Was Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!
> 
> I'm slowly trying to get back into writing longer fics and this idea popped into mind, so enjoy the first chapter!

He grew up and lived a life like any other middle-class kid would in the bustling city of London. Went to school, did homework, played video games, the like. But in a world where you see only one color until you meet, it was strange at times. He only ever saw the color blue, everything else being a shade of grey he was content with. He didn’t want any other color, and he didn’t _need_ the others.

 

It was a bit difficult when he got to his last year of secondary school. About half of the school population already found their “soulmate” or whatever, and hearing them talk about how the other colors were amazing was really starting to piss him off. People teased each other for not having someone, and it was a mess. But was he jealous? Maybe… just a little bit, but he would never admit it, not even to himself.

 

“Bleh, colors,” He muttered, hitting his head on the wooden lunch table. The temptation to fall asleep was overwhelming as he rested there. The fact that there were exams that day plus an early band practice didn’t help him either. He probably would have fell asleep if the only person that wouldn’t take a hint to leave him alone wasn’t there.

 

“You’ll find that someone soon, my friend,” Francis said, taking a bite from the apple in his hand. Arthur slowly lifted his head up, groaning slightly at the others presence. He was not in the mood to be bothered, but fighting would only make his shitty mood worse.

 

“I’m good with being an old cat dude and seeing _only_ blue for the rest of my life, thank you very much,” Arthur retorted, adding in a small chuckle at the end.

 

“Hmph. Well I was only trying to help,” He took another bite, accidentally biting too deep and catching the core as well.

 

“You never help, frog-face.” Arthur rolled his eyes, casually running a hand through his messy blond hair. The duo fell silent again, and he took this time to see if he can write some more ideas down. A special personal project, to an extent. Of course, nothing came to mind. He slammed the book shut, hoping that something comes to mind within the next five minutes.

 

He took a quick glance outside, seeing a small group of people walking around the building. One was an administrator, and two of the people looked around his age. _Maybe they’re new or something._ He shrugged, trying to ignore the constant tapping on his shoulder as he turned back around to face Francis.

 

“Wait, you have a show tonight, right?” Arthur nodded yes, getting up from his seat as the rest of the crowd took off back towards their classes, “It’s at the ‘Midnight Lounge’ or something. Gilbert got this show for us.” Shoving through people, Francis struggled to catch up, but did anyways. It was a ‘special talent’ of his, or so he says.

 

“They say that the people who perform there find-” Arthur shot him a warning glare, not wanting to hear anything more about the special eye-thing.

 

“Whatever floats your boat, Arthur. But you will find them eventually, whether it be a beautiful lady, a charming guy, or an astonishing person,” Francis winked, only receiving a lyric-filled notebook to the head as a response.

 

**\---**

 

“Dun, dun, no… dun, dun-dun...  damn,” He bit his pencil again, slowly spinning around in his dark blue lounge chair near his personal home desk. His inspiration was really down in the trash recently, and he needed a new song by the end of the month. Why? Well, there was a big Halloween bash coming up, and he was expected to perform a solo song by popular request (and begging from both Mathias and Gilbert).

 

He wasn’t even the leader of the “Blue Tainted Trio” but half of the time he sure did feel like it. Even though Gilbert got the gigs and was the one who formed the group, Arthur was the one responsible for writing the lyrics and assigning parts. All Mathias did was play drums and eat chips and complain about how boring the color blue was and how he wanted to know what yellow looked like.

 

He checked his phone, “Bloody hell, it’s already eight. Where are they?” and then slammed it back down on the table, taking another look at his messy handwriting that covered the college-ruled paper. Words that didn’t rhyme, lines that made no sense, a mess of scribbles covering different parts of the page.

 

8:01 p.m. - Another draft in the trash.

8:03 p.m. - Strumming a few chords on his pastel blue acoustic guitar.

8:05 p.m. - Packing up his black and blue striped electric guitar in his black and blue case.

8:09 p.m. - Lightly watering his new cactus in the window, even though he know it’ll die within a few weeks anyways.

8:13 p.m. - Scrolling through social media, seeing nothing new.

8:15 p.m. - Trying to tame his hair to no avail.

8:18 p.m. - Throwing on a pair of blue and black spiked boots, but then changing back to the plain black sneakers he was wearing before.

8:21 p.m. - Laying down on his bed.

8:22 p.m. - Giving in to tiredness and slowly falling asleep

**-**

9:17 p.m. - Incoming phone call from Gilbert, 12 missed texts from Mathias.

 

His eyes shot open as he heard his ringtone play, almost tripping over himself to reach his phone in time. He tapped the answer button.

 

“ _Where are you? We agreed to meet up here, remember?! You’re late and there are so many freaking people here waiting!”_ Panic filled Arthur’s brain as the events from that morning flooded back. They had to meet up at the place on their own instead of all going together.

 

“I’ll be right there,” Arthur hung up, grabbing the bag and almost breaking the door down while trying to leave his room. He didn’t even bother saying goodbye to his brothers, even though they wouldn’t care either way, just crying only about how late he was and how big this can be for him.

 

The place wasn’t that far, but it felt like ages before he saw people crowding around the entrance. _Home stretch, just a bit farther_. Picking up the speed while only focusing on the back entrance wasn’t the best idea, as he wasn’t aware about the person that was just rounding the corner.

 

The next thing Arthur knew was that he was on the ground and that he was _still late_. He barely glanced at the other person, only seeing that the guy had a blazer for the same school he attended. Quickly apologizing, he jumped up while grabbing the case and ran off, trying to avoid looking at the mystery guys face. He heard the guy yell something back, an American accent overlapping the chatter of the people outside as he ran behind the crowd, throwing the back door of the building open.

 

He saw the duo run up to him, but could only hear the sound of his heartbeat pounding in his ears. He made out a few words they said before he finally took the final few steps to a small prop bench backstage.

 

Once his breathing calmed down and he wasn’t rushing, he walked over to Mathias, who was doing some last minute adjustments to his drum set.

 

“Sorry for being late, I suppose. Ran into some git on the way here. Literally,” He messed around with his guitar, plucking a few of the strings as he stood there.

 

“Don’t be sorry, Arthur!” Mathias replied, flashing a smile at the other. Arthur slowly turned away, getting into position when something caught his eye. He saw his reflection in a nearby mirror, but something seemed… off. There was something that was different, but he couldn’t see it from afar.

 

“Psst, we’re going on now,” Gilbert muttered towards the distracted Arthur, but was ignored. Quietly walking over, he kept flicking his eyes around his figure in the reflection to see anything. Then he saw it.

 

His eyes were not grey anymore.

 

_They were a new color._

 

_And he knew exactly how this happened._

 

Heart rate increasing, breathing getting heavier, losing balance and falling on the ground. He almost screamed, but no sound came out of his throat. Blue was all he wanted, blue was all he needed. He didn’t need a ‘destined’ person.

 

But even fate has a way of ruining things.


	2. Two Bros Having Some Casual Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bros having convos & stuff. And walking to school. Yep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alfred and Matthew are finally officially introduced into the story! Woo
> 
> This chapter is kind of more dialogue oriented, but it's a chapter, so enjoy!

“I don’t get it, Mattie. I really don’t. I even called after him to stop and wait, but he just ran into the back of that building,” Alfred crashed down on his new mattress, staring up at the cream colored ceiling. He missed his ceiling of maps from his old house back in America, but there wasn’t much he could do about it now that he was thousands of miles away. He signed heavily, burying his head in his hands

 

“Well, look on the bright side of things. Maybe you’ll see him again,” Matthew replied, lying on the chilly hardwood floor next to the mattress, “But hey, at least you get two colors now instead of one. I’ll admit, seeing only one color for the first seventeen years of your life isn’t all the fun, to be completely honest.” He sighed, the duo falling back into a calming silence. This wasn’t an uncommon occurrence for them to talk like this. Sure, they argued with each other and fought from time to time, but they were still brothers, and they did have actual conversations with each other every once in a while.

 

“It was pretty boring,” Alfred muttered, turning over to look at the other over the edge, “Maybe tomorrow we can go on a hunt for him. Y’know, walk around the city and try to find him,” Matthew gave him a ‘I want you to rethink what you just said and figure out the problem with that plan’ look, which was… pretty common, now that Alfred thinks about it.

 

“Shit,” He tugged lightly at his cowlick, hoping that will somehow help him make another plan.Surprisingly, the attempt did not work.

 

“We have school tomorrow, in case you forgot,” Matthew muttered, finally sitting up and looking directly into the other’s eyes, “Now if you will stop stressing about this, I would like to get some rest.” Alfred just laughed, slowly starting to slide off the mattress.

 

“I think you’re just jealous that you haven’t found them yet. You’ve always been waiting for ‘the one’ since you were little, in case  _ you _ forgot,” Alfred playfully stuck his tongue out, a childish action that he has done for as long as he can remember. Finally hitting the floor, he watched the other walk out, slamming the door behind him. He sighed, his face falling into a worried expression. Would he ever see the other again? Would they even become friends? Lovers? Who knows. The infinite questions plagued his mind, only making him even more exhausted than before.  _ What time is it, anyways? _

 

It was only a bit after eleven, but just even thinking about having to get up early for school in the morning was already bugging him enough. That plus the soulmate problem just ultimately convinced him to sleep it off and to deal with all of that tomorrow.

 

“Good plan,” He quietly muttered to himself, quickly jumping back onto his mattress that wasn’t very comfortable to be completely honest. It was really cheap feeling, making a slight crinkling sound with every movement. but it worked for now, at least. The light switch was near the bed, just a little stretch to make the room drown in complete darkness.

  
  


The next morning was terrible.

 

Alfred barely slept. Matthew barely slept. Their parents were already out and about by the time the duo finally got downstairs.

 

“Dude, you look terrible,” Alfred stated, grabbing two pieces of bread from the nearly-empty cabinet.

 

“I know,” Matthew sighed, opening a new box of Pop-Tarts, “But hey, at least we get to go to a new school today. New friends, new atmosphere.” He took a bite from his breakfast, watching the other hit his head on the table.

 

“I don’t wanna go to school… Can’t we just stay home and do anything else?”

 

“No. Now eat your bread.”

 

“You sound like mom.”

 

“I feel like mom with you around.”

 

“Damn. At least you know how to have fun.” He shoved one of the pieces in his mouth, trying to finish it as quickly as possible, “Well, not all the time. Have you seen my shoes? I swear I put them by my jacket. Wait, I left them upstairs. Shit. Everything is happening right now. Where’s my other piece of bread? It’s in my hand.”

 

After about five minutes of searching, he was finally organized and ready to go. The duo did a check off before leaving, making sure they actually had everything before embarking off on their own.

 

“What do you think the people will be like?” Alfred asked, red, white, and blue backpack slung over his right shoulder.

 

“Hopefully less annoying. And maybe they’ll remember that I exist,” Matthew adjusted his glasses, violet eyes focusing more on the ground than what was ahead of him, “Hopefully, people won’t mistaken me for you this time. Getting punched in the face for the stupid stuff you did is not very fun.”

 

“Maybe people will sense me walk in, like ‘I sense something… something… awesome… no, no. It’s someone that’s super freaking awesome’ and then when they see me, they’ll just know.

 

“Know that you’re a complete idiot?”

 

“No. They’ll know that I am- wait what did you say?”

 

“Nothing.” Matthew responded, a small smirk on his face. They turned the corner, finally seeing some other people with the school blazer walking in the same direction.

 

“Well, I think this is gonna be great!” Alfred was practically bursting with excitement, bright blue eyes practically lit up with joy at the new start, “I just know it will be!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter coming soon lol  
> \---  
> my socials bc i finally made a tumblr:  
> Tumblr: https://anamericanlukas.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: @anamericanlukas  
> Insta: @alextheduckpotato


End file.
